Psithurism
by Fragransia
Summary: Sejatinya ia hanya terpenjara oleh hasrat diri ini sendiri yang enggan menghadapi kenyataan sejati. /"Apa kau bangun untuk mati?"/ #Challenge event Isekai FNI / M untuk kepentingan cerita [ Best Sci-Fi OS - awarded by Indonesian Fanfiction Award 2018]


**Disclaimer** : Naruto adalah serial manga yang diciptakan oleh Masashi Kishimoto, Boruto the Next Generation adalah serial manga yang ditulis oleh Ukyou Kodachi dan diilustrasi oleh Mikio Ikemoto. Tiap jilidnya diterbitkan oleh Weekly Shounen Jump, dan kedua series diataptasi menjadi anime oleh studio anime Pierrot.

Kedua karya yang karakter dan sebagian setting world-build yang penulis _pinjam_ , sama sekali **bukan** penulis yang menciptakan, dan karya transformatif ini diciptakan **tidak** untuk mendapatkan keuntungan materi.

 **Warnings** : tema Isekai, konten mengganggu (disturbing content alert), konsep abstrak, multiple-world, OOC, fantasy, neo-nano techno, hints NaruHina, Alternate Reality.

Ide cerita ini murni milik penulis dan DILARANG plagiat/copy-paste fanfiksi ini APALAGI diklaim milik pribadi.

Theme song: Lacie (music box version) by Yuki Kajiura, O.S.T Pandora Hearts

* * *

 _Apa kaubangun untuk mati?_

Bisik anomali itu tersaput bising bening air yang mendenting genting.

Petir menjentik langit kelabu dengan cahaya, dan menginjak bumi dengan suara, kala Naruto menyeruput ramen hangat dengan mi mengembang sesuai selera, kemudian tersedak hingga segala yang ada di dunianya terpecah.

Segala keping-keping puzzle dunia yang menjadikannya ada, pecah layaknya kaca biasa terhantam bola sepak, dan Naruto megap-megap oleh air gelap yang ia tidak tahu itu apa. Ada tangan-tangan tak terlihat menangkup pinggang lalu perut, menarik Naruto untuk tenggelam ke akar neraka.

Lucu ia bisa tahu itu neraka, bahkan ketika Naruto tak hilang rasa untuk tahu tak ada api di sana.

Bila ditanya di mana bermula, mungkin karena rerintik hujan menjelma gemercik, menggemersik dedaunan di kejauhan, atap apartemen dengan genting coklat-oranye yang lusuh, meleleh ke sepanjang badan dinding bercat putih kusam.

Jarum menit terasa lebih lamban dari langkah hitungan jarum jam, bunyi dinamis tapaknya pada kedua belas bilah angka menghasilkan rutinitas monoton yang terpantul-pantul seseantero, semata karena kekosongan ruangan diisi dengan bunyi mi dalam cup yang mengembang serta kemerut perut Naruto.

Ada banyak hal yang mesti ia lakukan, mengasah kunai, membersihkan shuriken, mencuci tumpukan baju yang membau oleh jamur karena ditinggal pergi misi berhari-hari. Menyirami tanaman, oh, dengan bunga dalam vas yang kian melayu seiring masifnya gugur dedaunan di luar sana, ini tak perlu lagi.

Naruto menyisihkan hari akan kapan ia bisa pulang dan mendapati di rumah ini, ia tak lagi sendiri. Di mana ia ingin ada ninja penyusup yang menjulurkan kepala dari petak-petak atap kamarnya, menyiletkan kunai yang hampir mencapai jantung, dan ia bisa langsung menyambar kunai untuk menyayat nadi di leher sang penyusup.

Mungkin itu takkan terjadi.

Adalah dosa bila berharap terjadi sesuatu—penyerangan seperti dulu—layaknya ketika mereka bergulat dalam periode ujian Chuunin, tapi memang, memoar tentang berhadapan dengan Gaara serta Shikaku lebih memberkas dalam memori ketimbang rutinitas sehari-hari.

Naruto menggumam itadakimasu untuk dirinya sendiri, membuka tutup cup ramen, mematahkan sumpit jadi dua, mengaduk sebentar. Sumpit menjepit segulung mi, menyuapkan ke mulut yang lalu seru menyeruput, dan ia tersedak seakan-akan ketika itu maut menjemput.

Mungkin memang begitu.

* * *

"Halo, apa kau bangun untuk mati, Bocah?"

Naruto mengubah posisi meringkuk di semak belukar, duduk untuk menyembulkan kepala dari gumpal gempal dedaunan dan menggaruk dari gatal yang menjalar. Pandangan beredar, ceruk mata berkerut dengan alis bertaut.

Bagaimanapun juga, pohon-pohon berbadan batang hijau kebiruan bukan sesuatu yang normal. Apalagi serbuk-serbuk seberkilau bintang-bintang yang menyusut, mungkin mirip debu yang biasa Naruto kebut saat ia membuka jendela dan membiarkan sinar matahari pagi merangsek masuk.

Naruto nyaris memekik, kalau bukan karena ada makhluk yang tidak bisa ia deskripsikan dengan apa pun. Makhluk berukuran sebesar kepala manusia, tapi kepalanya adalah anjing bulldog, badan bersisik dan semeliuk lekuk ombak, tiga kaki di depan adalah sirip-sirip katak, dua kaki belakang bertapal kuda.

Makhluk jejadian itu membuka mulut, menampakkan deretan gigi tak beraturan. "Panggil saja aku Jiraiya. Kurasa kau sama sepertiku, termasuk golongan _Exairetiká Plásmata_."

"Aku manusia, Pertapa Genit—demi Tuhan apa yang terjadi padamu?!" Naruto menjambak rambutnya, umpatan dan ratapan akan ketidakmengertian bermuntahan dari mulutnya.

"Kau tak kelihatan beda dari para kera dan gorilla berketiak naga serta ekor zebra, beda saja kau tak berbulu."

Naruto memelotot pada sepasang mata kelabu nyaris sebesar bola mata kelinci yang menatapinya. Ia tahu bahwa ras simpanse yang sebentuk makhluk ini sebut bukanlah sama seperti yang ia tahu.

Bagaimana bisa pertapa genit tak ingat apa-apa?

Naruto jatuh bersimpuh. "Jelaskan, aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku!"

"Kalau kau saja tidak, apalagi aku, Bocah?" Jiraiya mengeluarkan sendawa yang terdengar seperti cericit cecak. "Kutemukan kau teronggok di sini, karena itulah kutanya, apa kaumau mati jadi makan siang Crocotta?"

"Coro—kecoa?" Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Diamlah kalau kaumau enyah!" Dua dari tiga kaki katak menapak di lutut Naruto yang duduk bersila. Jiraiya naik ke atas pangkuan Naruto, satu kaki lagi menunjuk ke satu arah. "Itu Crocotta!"

Di luar rerimbunan hutan, ada sekumpulan makhluk aneh lagi yang derap langkah mereka menggelegar dari karang terjal. Berkepala serupa musang, tubuh rusa jantan, berekor panjang dengan ekor tajam hyena.

"Mereka suka makan anjiing—" Jiraiya mengabaikan airmuka Naruto yang terang-terangan menyangsikannya, "—dan _Exairetiká Plásmata,_ terutama _._ Kita mesti pergi kecuali mau jadi santapan mereka."

Naruto baru mau menyergah bulu kuduknya meremang oleh sahut-menyahut suara Crocotta. Selayaknya tawa anak biasa, bahkan mirip cempreng anak kecil yang melengking-lengking, nyaring, memecah hening—Naruto menengadah dan wajahnya memucat karena tak menemukan biru, kelabu, ataupun hitam legam.

Langit itu mungkin mirip dengan buatannya zaman pra-genin. Di pelajaran entah menulis atau melukis, Iruka-Sensei menyuruh anak-anak berkreasi dengan cat air. Mencelup kuas ke dalam campuran warna dari tiga warna primer—merah-kuning-biru—dan memulas tak hanya di atas kanvas, di mana saja asal menggoyangkan kuas.

Warna langit tempat ini mirip dengan berbagai campuran warna cat air. Tidak jelas merah, biru, atau kuning, melainkan keruh oleh warna yang melebur, sehingga hanya butek gelap yang menggantung di lelangit dunia ini.

Naruto lebih miris lagi melihat kelelawar sialan bermata merah, wajah beringas, dengan syal melingkar di leher dan kutang biru, berterbangan liar.

"Tsk. Sial, itu Camazots, jangan sampai kita jadi musuh mereka—karena mereka sangat suka mengisap habis darah musuhnya," desis Jiraiya yang turut mendongak pada kelelawar setengah manusia di atas sana, mengumpat soal kutang mereka perlu merosot.

Bulir-bulir keringat Naruto sebesar butir jagung, jatuh pecah di atas dedaun biru menjurus ungu. Apalagi ketika menoleh ke arah dari seberang Crocotta, ada makhluk seperti anjing penjaga neraka.

Naruto tidak tahu itu seperti apa, yang jelas makhluk itu bukan anjing.

Boleh saja badannya berkaki empat, tapi taringnya sepanjang anjing laut, kuku tajam dan rapat, dengan telinga seruncing para peri, ekor normal, mata merah menyala, dan duri-duri panjang melontang sepanjang punggung. Tubuh itu tak berbulu maupun berkulit, sehingga hanya geliat otot-otot liat yang terlihat.

"Mereka memang menyeramkan dan suka kencing sembarangan, tapi Chupacabra sukanya makan kambing." Jiraiya menunjuk ke arah Utara, ada sebuah kastil megah di sana. "Para pelayan berkepala kambing, tepatnya."

Ini makin gila saja.

Naruto mencoba mengontak Kyuubi, tapi nihil hasil. Rubah sialan itu jauh dalam dirinya pasti tengah terkikik licik, menikmati dirinya yang terputus dari koneksi dunia sendiri. Terlelap nyaman dalam sangkar segel yang mengharuskan si Bijuu untuk tetap membisu.

"Istana apa itu?" Naruto merunduk dekat pohon besar yang rubuh. "Kita bisa minta pertolongan dan dapat perlindungan di sana?"

"Istana untuk kerajaan _Mortuus_ , makhluk paling tolol yang ada di sini." Jiraiya mendengus keras. "Atau lebih tolol para pelayan kambing mereka, hm?"

Naruto hendak bertanya apa maksudnya, tapi ia melihat gerbang itu terbuka. Matanya terbeliak, ia melihat rupa manusia. Bergidik seakan tulang bahu copot dan rangka belulang runtuh semudah kartu domino, ini karena yang keluar dari gerbang megah kastil adalah mayat dengan tubuh menghitam bernanah pecah-pecah.

Beberapa mayat itu mengenakan tunik, topi bulu angsa terbaik, kerudung jaring-jaring untuk wajah perempuan, dan mahkota dari telinga, kuping, hidung, serta bulu-bula domba untuk lelaki.

Langkah terseok-seok, menggerung suara orang kerasukan sesuatu, dan didampingi oleh kambing berbadan manusia menggenakan tuksedo serta sepatu hitam licin berkilat.

Mata mereka adalah manik sempurna—bergemerlap darah dan kosong tanpa bola mata. Hanya cangkang raga tanpa dihuni jiwa.

Naruto menggeram bahwa ia hanya mau makan ramen, menggembol pertapa genit dalam wujud jejadian yang tak pernah terbayangkan di benaknya. Cuek pada pertanyaan apa itu ramen, lari kesetanan sampai terpeleset.

"ARGH!" Tersandung sesuatu serupa tanaman jarak, Naruto jatuh menghantam tanah. Becek genangan air semata kaki membasahi badan, dan menciptakan cipratan meriah hingga suaranya tertangkap dengar gerombolan makhluk asing itu.

"Lari, Nak! Angkat pantatmu kalau tidak mau dicabik-cabing taring mereka, astaga!" Jiraiya memekik begitu melihat dari bahu Naruto yang bangkit dan lanjut lari terbirit-birit, beberapa makhluk Inferno itu menyadari keberadaan mereka.

"Aku cuma mau menguasai rasengan-shuriken dengan Kakashi-Sensei, membuat Sakura-chan tidak lagi menangis, menyeret Sasuke Sialan pulang, dan membanggakan Iruka-Sensei—kenapa mesti begini?!"

"Jangan menjerit, Anak Bodoh!" Jiraiya menginjak selangka Naruto dengan sirip kataknya. "Lari terus menembus tapal batas, iya, kaca warna-warni di depan sana, kita akan aman di _Parádeisos_!"

"Aku akan aman kalau pulang ke Konoha!" teriak Naruto, brutal menerjang akar-akar biru keunguan pepohonan yang menjalar, duri-duri menyayat habis _jumpsuit_ oranye-hitam yang ia kenakan.

Naruto tidak mengingat makhluk apa saja yang mengejarnya, mungkin kelelawar berkutang biru ataupun Crocottta kelaparan penuh nafsu.

Satu yang ia tahu, dia tidak ingin tetap di situ.

Satu yang ia tidak tahu, senyum tumbuh di bibir yang bisu dengan semangat yang perlahan menggebu-gebu.

Naruto tunggang langgang, meloncat ke satu pohon rubuh besar yang jatuh melintang, meloncat untuk menabrak selaput kaca sewarna pelangi. Namun terasa lebih fleksibel, kenyal, dan agak cair begitu dilewati.

Alunan kotak musik dari melodi bernada unik menyusup telinga, menyapa koklea, terbenam lama dan entah untuk sampai kapan di sana.

Ada cahaya dari sesuatu yang menetap di muka langit, seperti matahari tapi tidak bulat, melainkan berbentuk bintang dengan banyak gerigi. Tempat ini sedikit lebih cerah. Batang pepohonan masih berwarna seaneh barusan, tapi warna kubah dedaunannya putih kebiruan dan terlihat menyenangkan.

"Kau bikin masalah di Inferno, Jiraiya?"

Naruto yang awalnya berlari, kini berhenti. Mengerutkan kening dalam-dalam dengan wajah lelah, mungkin makhluk ini paling normal dari apa saja yang sudah ia lihat. Badan depan dan kepala siput, dengan setengah tubuh ke belakang adalah macan. Nada suaranya familier dan mengecamkan nostalgia.

"Tidak, aku mengamati kebodohan yang makhluk-makhluk Inferno akan lakukan, Tsunade," kekeh Jiraiya.

Nah, kan. Naruto terjongkok di depan keduanya. Ada yang gila dari dunia ini, orang-orang yang ia tahu berubah jadi makluk yang ia tidak tahu. Jemari merasuk rambut, mencakar akar-akar yang tak tampak dengan kuku. Dia bisa gila lama-lama.

Mana ia tak mengerti apa yang Jiraiya dan Tsunade bicarakan. Intinya, ada dunia serupa surga dan neraka di sini. Bagi Naruto yang hanya pendatang, kedua dunia itu sama saja dengan penghuni-penghuninya yang berwujud tak terdefinisi.

Yang membuatnya rileksnya hanyalah denting-denting bening, musik yang lebih cocok untuk kotak mainan anak-anak.

"Heh, ini bukan tempatmu." Tsunade menampakkan muka siput tepat ke hadapannya. "Aku tahu, kau cuma satu yang terselip di lorong waktu saat para Inferno akan saling bergesekan."

"Beritahu aku caranya pulang ke dunia ninja," gerutu Naruto, mengimbuh dengan decakan, memekik ketika dapat jitakan. "Oi, Tsunade Baa-chan—aargh!"

Kaki belakang macan menendang tulang keringnya telak. Naruto meloncat-loncat, terjembap, guling-gulng memeluki kaki.

"Kau mengoceh sama seperti semua pendahulumu. Sinting." Si siput merayap, Jiraiya mengikuti sehingga Naruto turut membuntuti. "Pulanglah, dunia ini tidak membutuhkanmu untuk menambah kekacauan. Ini bukanlah tempat apa-apa yang kau bisa merasa bangga untuk ada di sini."

"Apa, sih, yang Baa-chan bicarakan?" Naruto menggaruk kasar rambut pirangnya yang mengikal kumal, dan disisipi sehelai-dua helai daun serta duri.

"Intinya, sana cari Dryads untuk menolongmu keluar dari dunia ini." Tsunade beringsut-ingsut menuju ke bagian hutan anomali yang lebih dekat ke matahari, menggiring mereka ke tengah lapang yang terlindung di bawah pepohonan bernuansa gelap.

Tanah merah bata berdenyut-denyut di bawah kaki. Barisan pohon-pohon yang melingkar memiliki warna hijau tua metalik, akar runcing dan berbisa, batang merah-coklat kokoh yang aneh.

"Dryads itu ... uhm, semacam roh pohon Oak," Jiraiya menepuk salah satu pohon yang di mata Naruto, tak ubahnya Sakura biasa, "dan mereka sangat baik, biasanya. Drayds bisa membantumu untuk masuk _Dimensia Izolo_ —lorong dimensi—dan mencari jalan pulang."

Naruto terdiam, setengah sadar mendengar penuturan Jiraiya, selagi ia termangu mendengarkan nada-nada biru dari kotak musik itu. "Uhm ... sebentar, itu suara musik apa sebenarnya?"

"Itu suara salah satu Astería Skönis—debu bintang, menurut bahasamu—yang menangis."

Naruto menoleh pada suara familier itu. Wajahnya nyaris mencerah, berkeriut, akibat sensasi mulas yang muncul sehingga isi perut terasa berkelojotan.

Bukan Sakura yang ia tahu. Walau bentuknya masih normal, ala wanita biasa, kecuali pakaian dari sulaman dedaunan sehalus sutra perpaduan putih serta hijau gelap, mahkota reranting serta bunga-bunga bertengger di kepala, badan membelukar dengan akar-akar yang menjalar. Mirip gurita dalam air dan kaki-kaki yang berenang di dasar laut.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto akan lari dan mengambur untuk memeluknya, kalau saja tidak ada akar dengan ujung mirip tombak, yang tampak bisa mengoyak jantungnya kapanpun sang Dryads—roh pohon—mau.

Sakura tak mengindahkan panggilan itu, keluar seutuhnya dari sebuah pohon menjulang tinggi. Gaun daun yang jatuh sempurna, terseret anggun seiring langkah pelannya menghampiri Naruto.

Sakura membungkuk sedikit, kecurigaan bersarang di tatapannya. "Apa kau akan menangkap penduduk Parádeisos—surga—untuk kaujadikan makanan makhluk Inferno?"

"Aku tidak punya tujuan apa pun selain pulang!" Naruto rusuh merebahkan diri ke akar tanaman, menggerung karena akarnya kokoh dan terlalu keras untuk dijadikan bantalan kepala.

Sakura mengangguk puas. "Baguslah. Karena, akan berbahaya kalau makhluk Inferno memakan makhluk Parádeisos. Mereka bisa menyerap kepintaran kami, dan lama-lama akan saling menindas untuk mendapatkan kekuasaan, bisa berakhir mereka menjajah ke sini."

"Kenapa tidak kalian perangi saja, sih?" gerutu Naruto, mengipasi diri dengan tangan, hampa menatapi matahari bergerigi. Di dunianya, mana bisa ia mengamati matahari tanpa mengalami kebutaan sesaat oleh cahaya pekat.

Tsunade menyahut, "Tidak mungkin bisa. Kekuatan kami tak sebanding dengan kekuatan mereka. Lagipula, kami ada bukan untuk berperang."

"Sudah jadi kodrat para makhluk Inferno selalu berperang di antara mereka sendiri, kami, penghuni Parádeisos dikaruniai intelijensi tapi tidak dengan kekuatan untuk memenangkan peperangan. Kami ada hanya untuk berdampingan, bukan bersinggungan," imbuh Jiraiya, yang rusuh dengan ketiga kaki kataknya sendiri.

Seperti dua sisi koin. Perumpamaan itu mengingatkan Naruto pada perkataan Kakashi-Sensei, mengenai dirinya dengan Sasuke.

Bedanya, mereka berdua bukan dua sisi koin, karena mereka mungkin memang ditakdirkan berseteru, walau bukan mau Naruto tentang hal itu.

"Menyedihkan." Berbanding terbalik dari nada kasihan, wajah Naruto bahkan tak menampilkan simpati—dan siapa pula bisa di situasi-kondisi seperti ini.

"Kami akan merasakan dampakdan imbasnya saat para makhluk Inferno berperang, Parádeisos serasa terpanggang." Sakura, sebagai roh pohon, salah satu makhluk paling merana saat kaum Inferno mengobar angkara murka. "Uhm ... ada satu cara menghentikannya."

Naruto menggaruk-garuk belakang telinga, menjerit ketika sulur tumbuhan rambut menyambit lengannya. "Jangan pakai kekerasan, Sakura-chan!"

"Makanya, dengarkan kalau orang sedang berbicara!" hardik Sakura, mengabaikan bahasa tubuh Naruto yang berusaha untuk tak panik. "Ini ada hubungannya denganmu."

Naruto membuang napas panjang. "Uh, tolong, aku datang ke sini bukan untuk jadi pahlawan—"

"—kalau kau bisa kembali ke duniamu, maka atmosfer dunia ini akan kembali tenang, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa."

"Oh, bagus! Sekali masak air, dua cup ramen bisa matang!" Naruto meninju udara dengan kepalan tangan. "Itu hal bagus untuk kita semua, 'kan?"

Jemari lentik Sakura menyentuh sesuatu mirip seperti serbuk peri. Naruto terkesiap mendengarkan lantunan melodi bernada magis—tangis sang Debu Bintang—saat butir-butir kemilau itu disentuh.

Sakura menoleh padanya, menatap Naruto dengan saksama. Sepasang mata itu hijau menyala, akan keraguan terhadap kemampuan makhluk anomali di dunianya.

Hinata saja sudah sedhi begini, desah Sakura sekilas, ia kembali memandang Naruto dengan saksama. "Apa kau yakin kau benar-benar mau kembali ke duniamu?"

"... hah?" Naruto membelalak galak. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu?! Tentu, siapa mau ada di sini, tidak tahu apa yang mesti dilakukan, ada apa di sini, apa yang terjadi, dan segala hal yang tidak bisa terjawab?!"

Sakura memincingkan mata. "Coba tanyakan itu pada dirimu."

"Jelaskan saja apa susahnya, sih!" Naruto menyentak debu-debu berkilau itu dengan ayunan lengan teramat keras.

"Jangan, Sakura-san."

Ada suara lembut yang Naruto kenali itu vokal siapa. "Hinata?"

Sakura terkikik pelan. "Kurasa di dunianya, ada kita di dekatnya. Ini baru pertama kali."

Tepian kuku Sakura menjentik pelan serbuk-sebuk berkilauan. Berayun tiap jemari satu per satu, hingga sesulur tumbuhan melingkar di pergelangan tangan Naruto untuk menariknya bangkit.

"Baiklah. Tsunade-Shishou, Jiraiya-sama, aku akan mengantar makhluk bodoh tersasar ini, ke jalan di mana dia bisa pulang lagi ke tempatnya sendiri." Sakura menghormat dengan anggun, kemudian menggeret Naruto yang mencak-mencak, karena membentur segala akar dan wajah coreng-moreng oleh tanah merah bata.

Gemercik air terjun terlihat senormal yang Naruto pakai bermeditasi untuk menyempurnakan Rasen-shuriken. Air bening dan berbuih putih. Namun, kolam yang mewadahinya, pinggang sungai yang berkelak-kelok bermuara entah ke mana, berwarna gelap.

"Coba lihat apa yang kaulihat di atas permukaan air." Sakura menyodok punggungnya dengan semena-mena.

Naruto menggerutu tapi toh menuruti sarannya. Dia beringsut ke tepian, mendapati permukaan air yang konstan beriak. Dahi berkeriut dalam. Tidak ada matahari berbintang, justru refleksi sekeping bulat kuning keperakan.

"Bulan," Naruto menebak penampakan itu di yang bersinar terang di belakang refleksinya, "bulan separuh?"

 _Oh, karena inilah kaubilang begitu, Hinata_. Sakura menghela napas pendek, berat, dan cepat. "Pecahkan rekor dan langsung pulanglah ke duniamu, oke! Kalau tidak, well, selamat berpetualang!"

"Apa maksud—aaarghh!"

Semarak isak debu bintang terendam bebunyian air terjun, yang kalah meriah oleh jeritan Naruto dan simbah air menciprat dramatik ke mana-mana.

Sakura meletakkan kaki yang dipakai untuk menendang Naruto agar terjebur ke air. Dia mengerling pada kilat-kilat cantik yang senantiasa mengiringinya. Mata Naruto takkan bisa menangkap penampakan Mahadewi cahaya ini.

"Kenapa kau selalu melarangku memberitahu, bahwa dia bisa jadi menjadi _Mortuus_ —mayat hidup—kalau gagal kembali ke dunianya, Hinata?"

"Tidak ada hal yang baik dari menghancurkan harapan, Sakura-san."

Sang dewi hinggap di atas setangkai ilalang, serupa kunang-kunang yang dipincut maka akan langsung padam.

"Lebih tidak baik lagi kalau cuma memberikan harapan palsu, Hinata."

Sakura mengelus kepala biru separuh abu-abu Peryton yang tengah meminum air dari danau mungil di pinggir air tejun. Makhluk dengan kepala, tanduk, berkaki depan rusa, tetapi sayap dan kaki belakang serupa burung, mengeluarkan suara menyenangkan. Ekor dedaunnya terkibas seindah salju jatuh.

"Tapi kaudengar sendiri apa katanya, 'kan?" Sakura menggumam muram, "dia melihat refleksi bulan—separuh bahkan—dan bukan dirinya. Memang aslinya dia yang tak mau kembali ke dunianya sendiri."

Hinata melabuhkan tatapan pada surya yang tak sanggup menerangi belantika surga; dunia di mana mereka berada. "Semua yang terlempar juga awalnya begitu, Sakura-san. Bahkan kau sendiri yang bilang—"

"—tidak pernah ada yang berhasil. Memang begitu adanya." Sakura berdecah, simpatik, memandangi genangan air yang tak menampakkan satu pun dari refleksi mereka. "Makhluk-makhluk macam Naruto, pada akhirnya, hanya akan jadi Mortuus. Lebih baik dia disucikan, berubah bentuk, seperti yang Jiraiya-sama alami."

Bulu-bulu mata sang Mahadewi berkerjapan pelan, cahayanya meredup. "Justru karena itulah, sebaiknya tidak ada lagi yang bertambah jadi Mortuus."

* * *

Langit di luar sekasat kaca, mengingatkan Naruto pada cat dinding apartemennya yang telah kusam. Lebih gelap dari itu, dengan petir berkukuk lemah di langit.

Naruto berpikir apa rasanya kalau ia ada di luar sana, tersambar gelegegar guntur dan mati gosong?

Merinding dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Naruto mendecih. Astaga, di mana ia sekarang berada?

Naruto celingak-celinguk ke sekeliling. Asing sekaligus tidak dengan pemandangan ini. Mungkin ruang kelas. Meja guru, ada papan tulis—tapi tidak dengan kapur putih. Bangku, meja belajar, dan deretan orang berseragam sama membosakannya yang menekuni isi buku.

"Uzumaki Naruto, sampai mana barusan tadi Sensei menjelaskan? Jangan melamun saja!"

Naruto nyaris berteriak, Iruka-Sensei! Namun itu bukan Iruka-Sensei yang ia kenal, jadilah Naruto serabutan, wajahnya memerah karena murid-murid lain menoleh padanya—wajah-wajah familiar—seiring gemuruh tawa menyerbu seluruh penjuru.

Naruto tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, sampai ada seseorang mengoperkan buku dengan sebuah paragraf ditandai warna. Mana tahu ia itu ditandai dengan stabilo, namanya.

Mulut mengerucut, menelan ludah. Garuk-garuk kepala. Sungguh ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Yang ia tahu, ini bukan dunia di mana ia seharusnya berada. Ada deretan alphabet yang Naruto amat buta membacanya.

"Tentang te-teori evolusi."

Naruto menoleh, ada Hinata persis di sisinya—diam-diam menaruh buku ke atas mejanya. Kelegaan meruap hanya karena melihat wajah yang ia kenal, meskipun bukan dengan cara yang Hinata di sini mengenalinya.

"Teori evolusi, Iruka-Sensei!" seru Naruto, suara lantang penuh percaya diri, walau ia sama sekali tidak apa pun tentang hal itu.

"Awas kalau kau ketahuan bengong lagi, pantas saja kau tidak pintar-pintar," tegur Iruka. Menepukkan penghapus papan tulis ke atas meja guru. "Ayo lanjut belajar lagi!"

Naruto tercengang sepanjang kelas berlangsung. Dunia ini tak jauh berbeda dengan kelasnya semasa di Akademi Ninja. Bahkan lebih seru materi Akademi Ninja. Pikirannya butek dengan teori evolusi, rekayasa genetika, persilangan DNA, dan kontroversi teori revolusi.

Oh, siapa peduli.

Bahkan ada ujian dadakan. Hinata menawarinya untuk melihat jawaban, Naruto menolak walau ia keki setengah mati. Sekali lagi, tujuannya di sini tidaklah seremeh dapat nilai tinggi.

Begitu bel pulang berbunyi, anak-anak berkemas lalu berpamitan untuk pulang. Beberapa mengucap permisi, mesti mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler.

Naruto jadi yang terakhir ada di sana. Terdiam di lorong depan kelas, menatapi gerimis yang melebat. Tidak berbeda dari dunia asalnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun ... uhm, a-apa kau butuh payung?"

Naruto mengerling. Hinata terlihat aneh dengan seragam khusus anak perempuan, terkanya. Dia memanyunkan wajah. "Oh, oke ... bolehlah."

Hinata lebih dulu melangkah, Naruto mengekori karena tidak tahu apa-apa—kendati yang ia inginkan hanyalah menjerit dan pulang ke rumah sendiri.

Lemari dengan puluhan pintu berjajar di sebuah ruang. Hinata membuka salah satu loker, mengeluarkan satu payung yang disodorkan padanya.

"Uhm ... apa kau tahu di mana Sakura-chan dan Sasuke?" Hanya mereka yang bisa Naruto pikirkan untuk saat ini. Meski benci mengakui, keduanya jenius dan mungkin tahu solusi agar ia bisa kembali ke dunianya sendiir.

"Mu-mungkin sibuk dengan Dewan Siswa. Se-sebentar lagi, kan, festival budaya."

Naruto memakai payung ungu yang Hinata pinjamkan. Melangkah ke bawah guyuran hujan, mengamati Hinata di bawah mekarnya kubah payung bening.

Lagi-lagi ada suara mendelusup ke benaknya, di antara rerintik hujan dan sepatu mereka yang menggemercik air.

Naruto dengan pikiran minimalis, mencari cara untuk bersama Hinata lebih lama. Semata karena ia butuh solusi untuk enyah dari sini, tapi sekeluarnya dari gerbang yang telah sepi, Hinata membungkukkan badan di bawah tiang dengan tiga lampu beda warna menyala berganti-ganti.

"Naruto-kun me-menyeberang ke a-arah sana, 'kan?" Wajah Hinata tersembunyi di balik tudung puyung. "A-aku ke arah sini. Maaf, aku duluan, ya."

"Oh, o-oke! Hahaha!" Naruto melambai sekenanya, bakal mencurigakan kalau dia langsung main mencegat.

Naruto memijaki aspal bergaris-garis seperti Zebra. Menyeberang ke seberang jalan yang agak panjang, menuju ke area perkotaan yang terlalu banyak cahaya. Ia menepuk dahi, baru tersadar, memang itulah yang harus ia lakukan.

Menghentikan Hinata. Persetan soal strategi dan taktik, dia butuh seseorang untuk diceritakan tentang semua kegilaan ini!

"Hinata, sebentar, jangan pulang dulu!" seru Naruto, menyaingi deras hujan. "aku ingin minta tolong!"

Naruto berbalik arah, dari trotoar di seberang, menyeberang kembali melewati zebracross. Dia tidak tahu apa nama tempat ataupun arti dari lampu hijau di tiang yang menyala.

"Hinata—!"

Ada cahaya menyilaukan. Sebuah kotak entah apa melaju. Bunyi berat aneh yang Naruto tidak tahu. Ruang pandangnya diberangus gelap dan sekali lagi seluruh dunia terpecah.

Hinata menoleh tepat ketika Naruto dihantam sebuah truk barang keras-keras, terlempar dan keras menghantam aspal.

Payung yang dipinjamkan jatuh terbalik. Seperti jamur yang terguling, di sisi Naruto yang terbanting.

Payung lain pun jatuh, alih-alih menundung dari hujan, kini ia bahkan menampung hujan dari gadis yang tak sanggup lagi memegangnya.

* * *

"Woaaaaargh!"

Burung, kelinci, dan makhluk mungil lainnya dengan pelbagai macam rupa, berhamburan menjauhi Sakura saat makhluk lain terlempar keluar dari danau tanpa basah sedikit pun, mendelusup ke dekapan semak-semak.

Naruto menyumpah-serapah kesakitan. Kepala sedikit benjol, tapi sehat tak remuk karena apa pun.

"Pasti salah dunia, ya?"

Naruto serabutan bangun dan menyerbu Sakura yang masih duduk anggun di batu. "Itu bukan dunia ninja, tahu!"

"Coba saja lagi. Nanti juga ada duniamu, mungkin. Hanya jalan itu yang aku tahu untuk err—ke dunia lain—tunggu dulu sampai orang selesai menjawab, heeeiii!"

Sakura memijat dahi yang penat melihat Naruto sudah loncat indah, menyebur lagi ke dalam danau. Ia mengambil ranting yang digigit dan diberikan oleh Peryton padanya, ia menyerahkan pada Hinata.

Sang Mahadewi mengukir sebuah garis di sebatang pohon.

* * *

Naruto syok begitu melihat kobaran api di mana-mana.

Ia tengah terlonjak-lonjak di atas pelana. Kudanya membinal, mengamuk selaras suara senapan laras panjang yang konstan dikokang, alih-alih peluru, banyak berbagai macam cahaya elemental bergemelutuk di bumi membara. Baju zirahnya basah berlumuran darah.

Dia terlambat berkelit tatkala sebilah pedang berayun, cahaya kebiruan melayang ke arahnya.

Naruto menangkis dengan apa yang ada di tangan, pedangnya terpental entah ke mana dan ia kejang karena sengatan listrik dari pedang sang lawan—kilatan oranye menghilang di antara tubuh-tubuh yang bergelimpang.

Kudangnya meringkik histeris, berdiri tinggi untuk berderap lagi di tengah medan perang.

Dia ternganga melihat siluet naga di tengah ribuan makhluk lain, gagah menjulang di antara semua makhluk yang ada, menyemburkan api membakar langit-langit—seakan mengharapkan awan runtuh menimpa mereka semua.

"Idiot. Tidak usah mengharapkan aku kembali ke Konoha, merekalah yang membunuh kakakku!"

Naruto yang tatapannya meliar, menahan tali kekang kuda sebisanya sebelum terlempar lagi entah ke mana. sesuatu menggelembung dalam dadanya melihat Sasuke, agak berbeda dari yang ia ingat, telinganya runcing dengan hidung mancung dan kulit putih kemerahan, mengayunkan pedang beraliran listrik padanya.

Pasukan kurcaci terbantai oleh magis-magis sakti penyihir roh kudus. Tumpah-darah dan airmata bersimbah. Naga api mengepakkan sayap, membelah badai kegelapan melawan kabut es Naga lawannya.

Naruto meraung murka, memacu kudanya dengan gagah berani dan melompat untuk menerjang Sasuke—dengan kuku runcing dan cakar rubah yang seperti Kyuubi. "Sasuke Sialan, kaudengarkan aku dulu—!"

Mata pedang Sasuke bengis memenggal kepala dari badannya.

* * *

"Ka-kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apa tahu apa itu teman? Pernahkah kau ditebas mati teman sendiri?"

Naruto menulikan diri dari denting-denting magis, yang Sakura sudah pernah bilang itu adalah tangis sang Astería Skönis.

Jemarinya mengusap hidung, tanpa ragu kakinya berlari untuk meloncat dan menyebur lagi pada lorong dimensi agar bisa kembali. Ini sudah kelima kalinya, lima dunia berbeda, dari sejak tersadar di ruang kelas; lima kematian dan kehidupan.

Entah kembali berpetualang lagi atau menyakiti diri.

Sakura terdiam mendengar setitik dua titik air mata yang tersia-sia, menggoreskan lagi satu garis di batang pohon.

"Ah, rantingnya retak."

* * *

"Kau mungkin bisa memenangkan nobel, Naruto."

Yang bersangkutan mengkhidmati pemandangan kota neo-nano, panorama kota metropolis, dari tabung silindris—hyperloop train—yang meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi di lorong silindris.

"20% mengurangi emisi polusi yang menipiskan lapisan Ozon itu sudah berkat untuk kemanusiaan."

Lantunan pujian itu masuk telinga kiri, keluar telinga kanan. Naruto menghitung berapa banyak gedung dengan interior industrial kosmopolitan, apakah sebanyak kehidupan dan kematian yang telah ia lalui, atau mungkin tidak bisa menandingin semua itu.

Well, sudah tiga belas pohon di Parádeisos yang penuh coretan sang Dryads—Sakura. Terkadang ada satu dua memori terselip, di mana Naruto bisa hidup lebih dari sehari, dua hari, hingga berakhir dengan suatu cara di mana nyawa pun terselip pergi.

Dia sudah enam bulan ada di dunia ini. Sedikit banyak, meskipun idiot bukan main, Naruto jadi terpikirkan, seandainya kalau ia pulang ke dunia ninja nanti—hati kecilnya mencibir berpikir kapan ini terjadi—dunia ninja mungkin juga bisa berkembang semaju ini.

"Bagaimana Anda terpikirkan untuk riset soal tanaman nanobionik?" tanya Yamato. "Padahal eksperimen rekayasa genetika menghasilkan saja gagal total."

Naruto cengar-cengir, meski hati tertoreh getir. "Bioluminesensi, kunang-kunang memberiku inspirasi. Mereka punya cahayanya sendiri. Bayangkan, betapa banyak penghematan dan manfaat yang bisa umat manusia lakukan, jika kita bisa pakai penerangan dengan sumber energi alami."

Karena debu astrologis; Mahadewi yang selalu menangis untuk hidup-mati, kegagalannya untuk kembali, hanyalah serbuk secantik debu yang kena sinar matahari pertama pagi.

Dia tidak pernah melihat sosok, hanya denting-denting musik dan suara semata yang bisa ia dengar, tapi tak pernah bisa Naruto lihat maupun sentuh.

"Sebenarnya yang aku lakukan hanya mengekstrasi Luciferase—enzim yang bekerja pada molekul Luciferin, yang membuat kunang-kunang memancarkan cahaya.

"Aku mengambil nanopartikel, menggunakan nanosilika dengan diameter 12 nanomikro yang membawa enzim luciferase dan co-enzim A, melarutkan dalam sebuah larutan. Tanaman selada air itu dimasukkan ke dalam larutan, agar nanopartikel masuk ke dalam daun melalui stomata.

"Terakhir, menambakan Polythylene Glycol – Quantum Dots sesuai rentang panjang gelombang inframerah, agar cahaya yang dihasilkan berasa dari proses metabolisme tanaman itu sendiri."

Baik Yamato, maupun beberapa profesor pengiring lainnya, bergumam salut dengan uraian Naruto. Menggumamkan inilah hakikat sains dan era di mana semua memang mesti serba neo-nano techno.

Naruto mendengus. Padahal dengan tanaman nanobionik, dia justru sedang menggiring ummat manusia agar kembali ke energi alami.

"Nah, karena sebentar lagi kau pun akan dapat penghargaan karena terobosan nanobionik, sebaiknya sekarang kau mulai memikirkan tentang Resonansi Magnetik Nuklir."

Naruto mendecih, letih dengan obsesi Danzou yang ingin memenangkan perang melawan Negara lain. Pemanfaatan nuklir bukan memenangkan satu pihak, selain membumihanguskan manusia.

Sepetik lagu menyusup manis ke telinganya.

"Well," Naruto tersenyum, sendu memandang kota itu untuk kali terakhir, "lupakan saja, Danzou-sama. Tidak usah memolitisasi eksperimentasi dengan dikotomi teknologi sains untuk menyelamatkan umat manusia. Itu takkan terwujud."

"Naruto Uzumaki, jangan lancang kaubicara pada—!"

Hanya sepersekian milidetik sirene menyala, dan segalanya luluh-lantak oleh reaktor nuklir di tepi kota itu.

* * *

"Aku mengerti, kau yang selalu bertanya padaku, 'kan, Hinata?"

Warna-warna mulai menghilang dari wajahnya, tidak juga Naruto bisa menyadari hal itu, kecuali debu-debu astrologis—Mahadewi cahaya yang selalu sembunyi di sela-sela ilalang setiap Naruto pulang.

Dalam artian, terlempar lagi ke mari.

Semua yang ada sudah bosan menyaksikannya datang dan pergi. Hanya berkomentar, oh, hebat ia memecahkan rekor semua yang pernah melakukannya.

Naruto tergugu. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut hebat oleh semua memori yang selalu membelukar, keluar, pecah, tak terbendung setiap ia kembali lagi. Mata berbayang memandang kulit yang kian memucat, sepias mayat.

"Apa kau sekarang mengerti?" gumam Hinata.

" _Apa aku bangun untuk mati_?" Naruto mendaratkan dagu ke atas lutut, menatap mosaik kuning keperakan di atas danau sehitam jelaga. "Selama ini, ternyata iya."

Semua kenangan dari pelbagai macam dunia, hidup, mati, hidup lagi, mati lagi, tidak lebih dari selasar memoar yang bergemerisik dalam pilar-pilar memori.

Tiga belas pohon dan ratusan goresan kemudian, barulah Naruto paham. Dia akan terlempar ke dunia baru, dengan cara mati. Ia hidup kembali tiap terlempar ke dunia baru. Dia akan mati, kalau merasa situasi tidak menguntungkan atau ia merasa tidak bisa menjalani semua yang terjadi di dunia itu.

Dia pasti mati begitu sudah bosan menjalani. Akan cukup lama di dunia lain, kalau dunia itu menyajiikan sesuatu yang menarik dan memacu adrenalin. Surga ini hanya mengikuti apa yang dia mau, membuatnya buta atas apa yang sebenarnya mesti ia hadapi.

Cahaya-cahaya itu bergemerlap, seperti kunang-kunang yang Naruto lihat di dunia ninjanya dulu. Di setiap malam ketika ia berbaring memandang bintang-bintang di tengah hutan, berkawan liuk anggun api unggun. Hinata, yang selalu menumpahkan hujan dalam denting bening musik.

"Oh, astaga. Ini gila. Kaum Inferno mulai menggesek dunia kita!" pekik Sakura, yang bagi Naruto, sudah bukan berita baru. Mengingat makhluk-makhluk Inferno mulai membobol selaput kenyal sialan itu.

Naruto mendengar bunyi retak yang memekak telinga. Surga mulai terkoyak oleh penghuni neraka. Persetan, dan oh, siapa peduli semua itu. Ia menatap hampa pada refleksinya di atas air hitam.

Ini bukan lorong dimensi mengantarkannya ke dunianya yang sejati, bukan sepotong bulan yang menawan untuk diarungi kisah apa saja yang tertera di sana, melainkan yang ada hanya refleksinya di atas air sepekat dosa.

"Kita harus lari!" jerit Sakura begitu ada suara pecah, selaput tapal batas ambyar, dan semua makhluk Surga berlarian ketakutan.

Naruto memangkas duri tajam dari satu akar yang mencuat. Pohon ketiga belas. Coretan keseratus sebelas. Dia menatap pada cahaya dan remang yang selamanya tidak akan menampakkan Hinata.

Sekali lagi, kali ini, ia bisa menyeruak keluar dari penjara pilar-pilar memori yang meracuni hingga ke inti hati dan menghapuskan jati diri.

Bahkan sampai akhir, apalagi di situasi dan kondisi jelang mati, mungkin memang manusia hanya akan memikirkan diri sendiri.

"Hinata, sampai jumpa."

Naruto menghunuskan duri besar itu tepat ke pertemuan kedua matanya.

Darah tumpah.

Berlelehan.

Seluruh dunia terpecah.

 _Kini aku akan mati untuk terbangun lagi nanti._

* * *

Naruto mengerjapkan mata. Gulungan panjang mi ramen-nya telah melar. Uap hangat telap lenyap. Sumpitnya jatuh, memercik kuah miso ke atas meja.

Ia mundur sampai nyaris terjengkang, kursi terpelanting ke belakang. Naruto berlari keluar jendela karena mungkin, ia mendengar denting musik itu, yang mana bahkan rerintik hujan mungkin sudah lama kandas entah sejak kapan.

Begitu Naruto membuka pintu, seseorang memekik ketakutan. Naruto terpana, ada rasa tak berdaya menyelinapinya tatkala cahaya jingga matahari menelusup dari gemersik pepohonan yang mengembun, rerimbun warna daun-daun momiji yang manis menghuni pipi Hinata.

"Ma-maaf aku berteduh di sini, i-ini sudah mau pergi lagi—"

Naruto memandangi Konoha dan pedesaan yang bermandikan cahaya keemasan matahari petang, menambat tatap pada Hinata.

"Maaf rumahku berantakan, belum sempat kurapikan." Naruto nyengir lebar, hatinya seketika melonggar dengan kelegaan dan didesak sesak syukur, bersiap menghadapi lagi kenyataan. "Yuk, masuk saja! Di luar masih sangat dingin, Hinata."

Semayup tiupan angin dingin berharum hujan menanggalkan momijii untuk jatuh, seperti kelibatan pilar-pilar memori serupa kartu domino yang akhirnya runtuh.

* * *

Psithurism (n.): the sound of rustling leaves

* * *

 **Anyparxia** : bahasa Yunani yang berarti: "nothingness/ketiadaan". Sebuah dunia, yang dalam fanfiksi ini, di mana makhluk luar bisa masuk ke dunia ini bila para makhluk Inferno (neraka) akan berperang. Dunia tapal batas antara ada dan tiada, dan yang sebenarnya tiada adalah perasaan di mana makhluk lain (seperti manusia), di dunianya sendiri, bisa merasa ada.

 **Exairetiká Plásmata** : dari bahasa Yunani yang berarti, makhluk luar biasa—dalam definisi "makhluk anomali, atau seperti extra terrestial—berasal dari luar dunia tersebut".

 **Mortuus** : dari bahasa Latin, yang berarti mayat.

 **Parádeisos** : bahasa Yunani untuk surga.

 **Dimensia Izolo** : bahasa Esperanto untuk "Lorong Dimensi".

 **Astería Skönis** : bahasa Yunani dari debu astrologi, atau tepatnya: debu bintang. Dalam setting dunia ini, makhluk rendahan; peri seperti elf yang memberi tanda-tanda apa "Exairetiká plásmata" akan mengalami ujian mengerikan.

 **Tanaman nanobionik** : tanaman yang ditanamkan nanopartikel luciferin untuk menghasilkan cahaya dengan metabolismenya sendiri.

 **Resonansi Magnetik Nuklir** : suatu fenomena yang pemanfaatannya diterapkan di mesin MRI tapi di fanfiksi ini untuk dijadikan senjata perang dunia.

 **Bioluminesensi:** fenomena pemancaran cahaya oleh makhluk hidup, kunang-kunang dan ubur adalah contohnya.

 **Luciferin:** istilah untuk senyawa pemancar cahaya dari organisme penghasil bioluminesensi. Luciferase adalah enzimnya.

Kalau jantung terluka atau kenapa-napa, masih ada 10 detik untuk manusia hidup. Namun kalau di dahi tepat pertemuan antara alis dan mata, itu instant-death. That's why Sniper kalau nembak bagusnya belah situ.

Kenapa fanfiksi ini judulnya demikian, ini interpretasi atas seluruh memori Naruto yang lama-kelaman overload soal dunia lain karena keengganan menghadapi realitas sendiri (yang di alternasi realitas canon fanfiksi ini, maka Naruto memelajari rasen-shuriken murni karena belajar sebagai rutinitas ninja), serusuh gemersik dedaunan musim gugur yang berjatuhan.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca.


End file.
